Royal Teens
by AuraBell
Summary: Future fic, if when the Royal Four Found their human soulmates, the humans true hybrid nature came out. These are their kids stories. MM, ML, AI, KT. ALEX NOT DEAD, TESS NOT EVIL.
1. Prolouge

Title- Royal Teens Rating- PG- 13 to be on the safe side.  
Disclaimer- Don't own anything retaining to Roswell...yada, yada, yada. Y'all know the drill Summary- Future fic, if when the Royal Four Found their human soulmates, the humans true hybrid nature came out. These are their kids stories. MM, ML, AI, KT. ALEX NOT DEAD, TESS NOT EVIL.

Prolouge-

"How can we go home Max? What about Makkondra? Maria asked with concern and fear very evident in her voice.

" Maria, Mak is going to be fine. All the docters and scientists in Antar have tested her and have made it clearly evident that Mak only had to be on Antar during birth. After that her body will change like the rest of ours," Max assured her again.

"Can we come back?" Alex asked.

Everyone in the room was shocked, because Alex had been the most reluctant to leave Earth.

"If we choose to, we will be able to return whenever we feel nessacary.

"Will we?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, maybe if we want to as a whole return, them we will have that option.

"So your postive none of our kids will have any problems when we return to Earth?" Isabel asked.

"Positive, the only one that could posibly have any sort of problem would be Makkondra."

"But she won't right?" Maria asked again for reassurance.

"Right Maria, she will be fine. Any more questions?"

"Will we be safe?" Tess asked.

"Tess, as you know there is no way to guarentee safety, but the ship has a very efficiant cloaking device and once we arrive both the Parkers and my parents will be there waiting for us to take us back into town."

"Will the kids remember Antar?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, even though their memory is sufficiently better than that of a normal humans, I'm not sure if they will remember so early in their lives. They are still only 7 months old," Max said and looked around the large Antarean version of a board room. He sat back down and laced his fingers through hers. She was scared and he knew it all too well. Scared for the childrens safetly, for their own. Scared of going home. Even though they had been gone less than a year it seemed like years. She loved Antar, but missed everything at home, back in Antar. She never knew if she could ever call Antar home, maybe not now, but maybe later.

"Is there anymore questions?" Max asked and when no one answered he ended the meeting," Ok, if there are no more questions you are free to leave. I need you all to meet at the Main Science building at Sein Tnick( about 7:45)."

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave and get ready for their long journy ahead.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ok that was the first part of my story, I hope y'all liked it. The next chpt will be character profiles so y'all won't get confused. 


	2. Characters

Families and Powers

Max and Liz EVans-

Max Evans:

Human Name- Maxwell Evans Antarean Name- Zan Powers- Same, Telepathic, Teleportian, telekenesies, dream walk.  
Age- 42

Liz Evans:

HN- Elizabeth Parker Evans AN- Terankaa Powers- Molecular Convergance, Teleportian, Mind Warp Age- 42

Dino Evans:

HN- Dorian Michael EVans AN- Dinoletty Powers- Same as fathers, empathy, water Manipulation Age- 16 Personality- Reserved, tough, confident, sweet on occasion, quiet, smart.  
Description- Tall, slightly long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes.  
Status- Single, but in love with Mak Guerin

Gina Evans:

HN- GIna Diane Evans AN- Gennoveva Powers- Same as fathers, mind warp, fire manipulation Age- 16 Personality- Smart, very scientific, confident, controlling.  
Description- Average height, straight brown hair, dark borwn eyes.  
Status- Dating Mark Guerin

Michael and Maria Guerin-

Michael Guerin:

HN- Michael Guerin AN- Rath Powers- Same, dream walk, visions, teleportion.  
Age- 43

Maria Guerin:

HN- Maria Rose Deluca Guerin AN- Macaadona Powers- Molecular Convergance, empathy, teleportion,Dreamwalk, mind warp Age- 42

Chelli "Mak" Guerin:

HN- Michelle AManda Selene Guerin An- Makkondra Powers- same as fathers, mind warp, telepathic, empathic, elemental manipulation Age- 16 Personality- Loud, Opinionated, very unrational, smart, commen sense used only when forced.  
Description- Medium Height, wavy long sandy blonde hair that she likes to change on a daily bases. Big green eyes, wears glasses.  
Status- Dating Jimmy Valenti

Mark Guerin:

HN- Mark Maxwell Guerin AN- Meryyt Powers- Same as Fathers Age- 16 Personality- Smart, quiet, protective of crazy twin sister, rational, commen sense(The exact opposette of Mak)  
Description- Tall, spikey brown hair, greyish green eyes.  
Status- Dating Gina Evans

Isabel and Alex Whitman-

Isabel Whitman:

HN- Isabel Amanda Evans Whitman AN- Vilandra Powers- Same, telepathic, teleportion, mind warp.  
Age- 42

Alex Whitman:

HN- ALexander Whitman AN- Zondrro Powers- Molecular COnvergance, Teleportion, Dream walk, empathy.  
Age- 42

Milo Whitman:

HN- Harrison Jason Whitman AN- Miilano Powers- same as mothers, w/o mind warp, speaks to animals.  
Age- 16 Personality- Shy, musical, smart, quiet, speaks up when needed Description- Tall, lanky, messy brown hair, blue eyes.  
Status- Single

Andy Whitman:

HN- Andrea Megan Whitman AN- Meghanna Powers- Same as mothers, Telekentic Age- 16 Personality- bossy, outspoken, controlling, cheerleader.  
Description- Tall, blond, blue eyes.  
Status- Brock Daniels( quarterback, whom Mak, Dino, and Mark love to mess with)

Kyle and Tess Valenti-

Tess Valenti:

HN- Tess Hardings Valenti AN- Ava POwers- Same, dream walk, teleportion Age- 42

Kyle Valenti:

HN- Kyle Valenti AN- Keenndrr Powers- Molecular COnvergance, teleportion, empathy.  
Age- 42

Jimmy Valenti:

HN- James TImothy Valenti AN- Janeert Powers- Same as mothers w/o mind warp, empathic Age- 16 Personality- Loud, Tough, protective Description- Tall, muscular, wavy brown hair, blue/green eyes Status- Dating Mak Guerin

Tina Valenti:

HN- Christy AnnaBell Valenti AN- Tiinanally Powers- Same as mothers, fire manipulation Age- 16 Personality- Quiet, reasonable, mediator.  
Description- Tiny, blond curly hair, bright blue eyes. 


	3. Mind Warping and Pink Tutus

Thank you for all the reviews, I'm sooo glad you liked it here's the new chapt. ENJOY!  
"MARK!!!!!!!!" Mak Guerin yelled at the top of her lungs(Which is VERY Loud) as she teleported into her house.

"What Mak?" Her brother asked coming down the stairs.

"RUN!" She said grabbing his hand and teleporting to The Evanses.

"What's going on Mak?" Mark asked when they got there.

"Crap, she knew we were coming here," Mak said giving no explaintion

"She found out?" Mark asked frantically.

Mak peered into Dino's room and whispered," Dino, Dino!"

"What?" He said groggily.

Mak didn't answer either questions, she just grabbed both of their hands and teleported to the Crashdown.

"Mak what's going on?" Dino said looking around his mom's Cafe

"She found out!" Mak said barely explaining, but Dino understood.

"Shit, how'd she find out?"

"It was kind of obvious wasn't it?" Giving him a look that said,'DUH! Idiot.'

"I am not an idiot, Mak," Dino said defending himself.

"Well it WAS kind of a idiotic question, don't ya think?" Mak said getting up in DIno's face.

"It was NOT an idiotic question, It was a logical question."

"Was Not!"

"Was too!"

"Stop it you two, you're acting like three year olds. Mak did you try and mind warp her?"

"Of course, she's getting very good at blocking them."

"Ok, uhhh..." Mark started but was stopped mid thought by a very angry Andy WHitman.

"I can't believe you three! I thought you said you'd stop it," Andy yelled.

"Do what Andy? I have no clue what you're talking about," Mak said in a mock goody-goody voice.

"You know very well what I'm tlaking about MaK."

"Ok, so maybe I do, but how do you know I did it?"Mak shot back smartly.

"It might not have been your idea, but I know you did it."

"I didn't do all of it. Dino did his hair blond and Mark did the tutu. All I did was make him think he was a ballerina," Mak said smiling.

"Yeah, we might have helped but it was all Mak's idea," Dino said under his breath.

Mak turned at him and glared and then closed her eyes.

"OH...SH... I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way," Dino said very off-key doing the choreography to the song.

Mak laughed at what she did to Dino and then turned back to Andy," It doens't matter, he won't remember any of it," Mak said.

"How could you have helped her with this Mark? You're SUPPOSED to be the reasonable one."

"Ummmm... I wanted to. COme on Andy, the guys a doof. Mak can you please shut him up," Mark said pointing to DIno.

Mak turned, gave one last laugh, and un-mind warped him.

"Man, Mak!" Dino yelled then went into the back room.

"First off, my boyfriend is SOOO nota doof. Second, even if he was, it does't give you the right to drees him up and make him go out unto the football field and make him dance like a derranged Ballerina."

"You forgot to say dying his hair blond," Mak reminded her.

Andy's eyes went big as she charged at Mak.

"RUN!!!" Mak yelled and teleported to her house leaving her twin all by him self.

"Makkondra MICHELLE AMANDA Selene GUerin," Was the first thing she heard when she got back to her house.

Mak cringed and turned around," Hi daddy."

"It's 11:30 where have you been? And why were you yelling?"

"MAK!!!!!" Andy yelled as she teleported into the house," Oh... Hi Uncle Michael."

"Andy, it's 11:30. What's going on?"

"Mak, Mark, and Dino, mind warped Brock, dressed him up in a tutu, died his hair blond and made him think he was a ballerina. In front of the entire football team and cheerleading squad. I was soo mortified."

"Nice," Michael said, giving his daughter a high five.

" It was soooo not nice Uncle Michael. I can't show my face anymore."

"You should have thought of that before you started dating the idiot brain," Mak said.

"Michelle, I told you to stop mind warping Brock," Maria said walking down the stairs.

"I'm sorry mama, but it was just WAY too tempting."

"Grounded, 3 weeks. And I'm telling Aunt Liz that you and your brother have agreed to pull extra shifts at the Crashdown."

"MOM!!!!"

"Nope no moms, I told you stop it. Andy go home."

"BYE!!"

"EHHHHH..." Mak grunted.

"Where is Mark?" Michael asked.

"I think he might still be at the Crashdown," Mak said.

"Go get him," Michael told her.

"Fine," she said and teleported back to the Crashdown.

"Hit me BAby one more time," Dino and Mark sang together, VERY off- key. 


	4. Fighting

A/N: Hey Guys sorry soo much for the wait, I got grounded again. Ehhh... ne ways here's the new chapt. I hope you enjoy.  
"Aunt Liz?" Mak said sitting on the counter of the Crashdown waiting for customers.

"Yea?"

"Since I must pull extra shifts, do you think I could change the uniforms? I mean come on, they've been the same since you worked here," Mak stated looking disgustingly down at the silver apron with a fading alien face.

"You know I would if I could, but it's really not in the budget."

"Well we don't exactly have to get new ones. We could just alter the olds ones," Mak said implying she use her magic to change them.

"No, I don't think so. And for the last time get off the counter. You're worse than your mother," Liz commented and went into the backroom.

Rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter just as Brock Daniels and his football goonies walked into the cafe.

"Well, Well, well, CHelli don't you look mighty fine in your little uniform," Brock said tauntingly.(A/N: Anyone who is not in Mak's family calls her CHelli or Michelle because she doesn't like humans to use her Atarian name)

"Oh, wow, it's little Miss Ballerina. I caught your performance yesterday, very impresive."

"You know I don't know how, but I think you had something to do with it."

"Wow, I didn't think I had anything to do with your after school activities,"Mak said with a smirk.

"Only if you want to be,"Implying something very different and giving his goons high fives.

"Not if you were the last pig on Earth."

"Is that what you were saying Friday night?"

"uMMM...no never. I have a boyfriend. Jimmy Valenti, I know he isn't a jock or anything, but I'm sure he'd beat your ass if he was here," Make said sending Jimmy a telepathic message to get down there.

"Sure, what are you paying him? That's the only way you could get a guy."

"You know what? I was gonna let Jimmy come down here and beat your sorry ass, but now I'm just gonna have to do it myself," Mak said shoving Brock.

"Oh no, I don't want you to break a nail," Brock said in a small voice.

"Oh... that's it," Mak yelled charging at Brock making him fly into a booth.

"You asked for it Bitch," Brock came at Mak and punched at her, but she ducked and jabbed him in the gut. Brock keeled over and Mak was about to sucker punch him when she felt two strong hands pulling her back behind him.

"You know I thought the tutu was lame, but come on dude, losing to a girl is just low,"Jimmy said pulling Brock up by his shirt and punching him in the chest.

"James Timothy Valenti, put him down NOW! And you for leave," Liz yelled coming fromt he back.

At this Brock and his buddies flew out the door and Mak and Jimmy sat in one of the booths.

"Mak what the hell is going on?"Liz yelled at her neice,"I'm gone for five minutes and Jimmy is fightinh with Brock!"

"Uhhh...actually I was fighting with Brock," Mak said without looking at her aunt.

"WHAT?"

"He came in here talking sh... crap and I just got a little pissed ok."

"And Jimmy..."

"Came after I sent him a message to come down here."

"I pulled her off Brock,"Jimmy added.

"And decided to beat him up?" Liz Questioned.

"No-one talks crap about Mak and gets away with it," Jimmy replied.

"I don't care what he was saying. I don't want fighting in my Cafe. END. OF. STORY. Got it?" Mak and Jimmy nodded in reply.

"I'm gonna call both your parents, Jimmy go home. Mak get back to work," Liz said and walked into her office.

"What was going on Mak?"Jimmy asked.

"Nothing, he was just saying the normal Brock shit. I just have a shorter fuse today," Mak explained to her boyfriend.

"Ok,"Jimmy replied pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I gotta go, but I'll try to swing but later,"He said pulling out of their embrace.

"Ok, talk to you later"  
-

"FIGHTING!" Maria yelled.

"Yea," Mak said quietly.

"Michelle you are already grounded. What should we do MIchael?" She asked turning to her husband.

"Personally, I think we should take her off grounding,"Michael answered.

"What! Why?" Maria said glaring.

"SHe was sticking up for herself."

"I don't want her fighting Michael!"

"I'm not gonna fight again, MOm," Mak interupted.

"You said that last time," Maria said turning to her daughter.

"I got jumped Mom. TOtally not my fault," Mak rmeinded her.

"Mak I'm just to keep you out of trouble, ok. I don't want you to get into a fight and accidently use your powers."

"Mom I do have more control over my powers than Dad does."

"Not when you get mad, you've probably got less control than your father."

"THAT.IS.NOT.TRUE!" Mak yelled at her mother and a pot on the table exploded.

"My point exactly. Clean it up. You're not grounded, but you do have to finish your three weeks. And if you get into another fight no Alien on this world or any other could help you."

Mak nodded and moved to clean up to broken pot.

"You need to stop getting into these fights with your mom," Her father said helping her pick up the broken pieces.

"I try but we're too different."

"No, you're too much alike," Mak gave him a questioning look.

"Think about it. You're both loud, short, annoying, over opinionated," Michael said ticking off the traits with his fingers.

"OK, I got it dad."

"Look, just do what I do, shut up, because she is ALWAYS right."

"She's not always right, she wasn't right on this."

"Makkondra I think she is. You can get alittle out of control. The one bad trait you got from both of us is your temper. You've got two very hot headed parents, one of which, me, has very little control over their powers when they're pissed, and the other, your mom, tkaes control of everything like your Aunt Izzy. Your problem is you got both, which is very scary."

Mak laughed knowing what he said is true. She placed the broke pot of the table and was about to fix it when her father stopped her.

"Don't, it was and ulgy bowl. Max picked it out!" 


End file.
